


A hurtadillas

by I_Am_Momo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Bisexual, Eddie vive, Fluff, Gay Richie, Lo hizo un mago, M/M, eddie is alive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Eddie sobrevivio, y Richie no puede evitar ir a verlo en mitad de la noche para llevarle flores y cersiorarse de que está bien. Sin saber que quizás podrían hablar de todo eso que se quedó en el tintero.





	A hurtadillas

Cuando Eddie salió de quirófano, fueron a verlo a la sala de recuperación. Dentro de lo grave y traumático que habían sido los sucesos con Pennywise, estaba bien. Solo tenía el brazo derecho roto y muchos puntos tantos internos como externos por ambos lados del cuerpo. El grupo entró a visitarle brevemente, solo para comprobar que estaba bien y que se acordaba de ellos.

—Vaya Eddie, ahora que tienes el brazo derecho roto deberás de decirle a mi madre que te haga las pajas —dijo Richie sonriendo.

Ben le pegó un codazo en el estómago y Mike rio. Eddie sonrió ligeramente mientras alzaba su dedo corazón en su dirección.

—Nos vamos Ed —dijo Beverly dándole golpecitos en la pierna —. Mañana vendremos por la mañana, descansa.

Todo el grupo se despidió de él, salieron fuera del hospital y se prometieron quedar a comer al día siguiente antes de ir a verle. Cada uno se montó en su respectivo coche, excepto Beverly y Ben que se marcharon juntos, y se fueron a sus hoteles. Aquella ciudad era grande y posiblemente a propósito habían cogido hospedajes diferentes, necesitaban estar a solas con sus pensamientos ahora que todo había terminado.

Richie se marchó como todos, fue hasta su habitación de hotel, se duchó y se volvió a vestir. Cenó algo rápido en una hamburguesería cercana y fue hasta un supermercado abierto 24 horas con la esperanza de comprar algo apropiado para Eddie. Estuvo al menos diez minutos en el pasillo de las cosas sanitarias pensando si comprarle condones o lubricantes para alargar un poco más el chiste, pero al final decidió de ser honesto. Fue hasta la zona de jardín y compró un ramo de flores que no conocía pero se veían bonitas.

Las dejó con cariño en el asiento del copiloto y marchó de nuevo hasta el hospital. Era de madrugada y apenas había gente en los pasillos, así que pudo subir sin problemas hasta la planta donde su amigo estaba descansando.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido. Si Eddie estaba dormido no quería molestarle. Quizás podía dejar las flores e irse sin más. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se fijó en la cama de Eddie vio como este seguía despierto. La luz sobre su cabeza estaba encendida, escudriñaba el techo mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Escondió el ramo tras la espalda antes de que su amigo girara la cabeza y le mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Los sueños eróticos con el payaso no te dejan dormir? —bromeó Richie.

Eddie sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que vendríais mañana —le dijo.

Richie se acercó lentamente apretando la mano que sujetaba el ramo a su espalda.

—Pensé en pasar la noche aquí —dijo e intentó sonreír —. No quería que te sobrepasaras con las enfermeras con la excusa de que te tienen que ayudar a mear.

Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un catéter, ¿sabes? —dijo señalando a la bolsa —. Me lo quitarán mañana por la mañana si mis riñones han reaccionado para entonces.

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo Richie haciendo una mueca.

—No haber preguntado…

—¡No pregunté!

Eddie rio, pero rápidamente borró la sonrisa de su cara cuando vio que Richie ocultaba algo tras su espalda.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? Dios, ¿está desinfectado? Espero que esté desinfectado Richie, la enfermera me ha dicho que lo más peligroso ahora de mi condición es morir de una infección. Y en un hospital es posible coger muchas infecciones —le regañó.

—No es nada, es…

Tomó aire y descubrió el ramo de flores, extendió el brazo hacia él casi poniéndoselas en la cara.

—¿Flores? —preguntó Eddie alzando una ceja —. ¿Para mí?

—No son para tu madre, solo quería enseñártelas para que me des el visto bueno —dijo con ironía, luego suspiró —. Quería comprarte margaritas, pero no hay mucho donde elegir en una tienda 24 horas —murmuró.

Eddie cogió el ramo y lo olió mientras alzaba las cejas.

—¿Lo has comprado en una de esas tiendas?

—Perdone su señor pero no hay mucho donde elegir a las tres y media de la mañana —dijo Richie molesto mientras se metía las manos en la chaqueta.

—No, no digo nada solo que… Gracias. Son bonitas —murmuró, las volvió a oler y las dejó con cuidado en la mesita que había a su derecha —. Vamos siéntate, no creo que nadie te vaya a echar a estas horas.

Richie asintió ligeramente y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. Estuvieron un rato en silencio dejando el tiempo pasar hasta que Richie decidió hablar de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

Eddie tragó saliva y se agarró las manos.

—Todo —murmuró —. La puñalada, la caída... Como me llevasteis arrastras hasta fuera de la cueva… El dolor.

Richie contuvo la respiración y asintió.

—Pero ahora estás bien —le dijo —. Tienes toda una vida que dedicar a tu trabajo y a pagar la pensión de tu mujer.

Eddie alzó una ceja.

—¿Tan poco crees en mi matrimonio?

—Esa mujer es como tu madre, Ed. No puede acabar bien.

Eddie le miró con enfado por un par de segundos antes reírse juntos.

—Dios cállate —murmuró aguantándose el estómago —. Tengo cosido la mitad de mis órganos internos. Esto no puede ser sano.

—Relájate, lo único que faltaría ahora es que te desangres cuando todo ha acabado….

Eddie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Puto payaso tío…

—Admite que casi te mueres por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? Te estaba salvando

Richie sonrió con orgullo.

—Puede ser, pero si hubieras contado lo del leproso antes no te habrían empalado de esa forma.

—¡No me empalaron!

—Sí que lo hicieron, te atravesaron como una brocheta…

—Bueno, estaba un poco preocupado salvándote el culo y evitando desangrarme. Perdón que tardara tanto en recordarlo —gruñó Eddie.

Richie le miró de reojo y rio.

—Así que tu miedo de adulto sigue siendo el mismo de niño, curioso. No te has vuelto menos hipocondríaco con los años.

Eddie se encogió de hombros y le miró de reojo.

—¿El tuyo cambió acaso?

Richie se quedó en silencio, entrelazó los dedos y dejó la mano en su regazo.

—¿El mío…? —murmuró —. Eh, no. No cambió.

Eddie enarcó una ceja, cogió el mando de la cama y se incorporó lo suficiente para que los puntos de la espalda no le molestaran por la posición.

—Después de venir a Derry he recordado tu carácter, y sé cuando mientes Richard Tozier.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Supongo que no es importante ahora, el payaso está muerto.

—Oh venga Richie, ¿no éramos amigos? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo en contármelo? Seguro que ya lo sé, quiero decir, vimos lo que había detrás de las puertas. Si lo que quieres decirme es que te dan miedo los Pomerania lo aceptaré. Es ridículo pero lo aceptaré.

—¡No me da miedo ese bicho! Parecen nubes de azúcar tostado… Creo que me compraré uno cuando llegue a los ángeles —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Entonces que te da miedo? Como adulto, quiero decir.

Richie sentía retumbar su corazón dentro del pecho a un ritmo rápido. La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler por la presión y sentía un sudor frío que empezaba acumularse en la nuca y el cuello. El estómago empezó a retorcérsele y pensó que podría vomitar allí mismo si no decía algo rápido.

Fue Eddie quien interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

—Derry es un pueblo pequeño, ¿sabes? —le dijo —. Y siempre hay… Rumores. Acerca de todos.

Richie tragó saliva, se pasó la mano por la nuca para secar el sudor y luego se la limpió en el pantalón.

—Ya… Es una mierda —se limitó a decir.

Eddie le miraba fijamente. Richie podía ver como todas las piezas de un pequeño puzle encajaban en la cabeza de Eddie, pero no reaccionó de ninguna forma. Solo continuó mirándole con es acara de cachorro abandonado.

—No me importa, ¿sabes? —dijo Eddie —. Da igual lo que dijera el payaso o lo que dijera la gente del pueblo. Somos amigos y algo tan tribal como eso no nos va a separar. Y si te sirve de consuelo creo que todos los del grupo lo sabíamos. Y está bien.

El labio de Richie tembló. Lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía. Y aun así no quería decirlo en voz alta porque eso lo haría real, más real de lo que había sido en su cabeza. Giró la cabeza para poder mirar a su amigo, dejó la mano derecha en la cama y la cerró fuertemente. Llegados a ese punto solo podía ser sincero.

—No lo sabes todo —le dijo.

Eddie movió la mano por la cama y la dejó sobre la de su amigo. Richie sintió la necesidad de abrirla y entrelazar los dedos pero se quedó quieto. Quería disfrutar de aquel contacto que le estaba haciendo que un calor agradable se extendiera desde sus dedos al pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No es solo el tema de ser… Ese tema —murmuró agitando la otra mano en el aire —. Me aterra, es cierto pero hay algo más.

—Siempre hay algo más —murmuró Eddie recostándose contra las almohadas —. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Ese payaso está muerto y ahora puedes vivir la vida en condiciones. No le haces mal a nadie así que si quieres decirme algo, adelante. Eres mi amigo, y nada va a cambiar eso.

Richie sonrió con tristeza, tenía razón. No iba a perder nada por decirlo y por lo menos así podría liberarse.

—Estaba enamorado de ti —dijo sin rodeos —. Grabé nuestras iniciales en una de las vallas que hay en el puente del beso cuando teníamos trece años —confesó dibujando las letras con un dedo sobre su pierna izquierda.

Eddie alzó las cejas sorprendido, se quedó en silencio sin saber que decirle. Richie se quedó mirando su pierna atentamente, pero al ver que su amigo no decía nada apartó la mano del colchón lentamente y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya —murmuró.

—Espera —dijo Eddie cogiéndole de la muñeca —. Lo siento, no sabía que decir.

—Da igual Eddie, solo finge no haberlo oído. Es una tontería. Antes de volver a Derry ni tan siquiera recordaba que existías así que, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ello —dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Estabas? —preguntó Eddie a su espalda, su tono de voz indicaba duda, como si aquello no se lo creyera del todo.

Richie cogió aire y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

—Estoy —murmuró.

Se quedó de espaladas a él, apretando los puños con fuerza y esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Eddie no gritó, ni se rió ni pareció sorprenderse. Tomó aire lentamente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle. Seguía ahí, recostado en su cama mirándole sin parpadear. ¿Estaba sorprendido, triste o feliz?

—Estás… ¿Bien? —preguntó Richie mirando de reojo a las máquinas que daban unas pulsaciones un poco aceleradas.

—¿Por qué? —se limitó a preguntar.

—Porqué, ¿qué?

Eddie se encogió de hombros.

—Stanley era más guapo, Ben era más amable. Y Billy estaba un poco chalado desde la muerte de su hermano pero era la mejor opción. ¿Por qué yo?

Richie suspiró, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú crees que si lo supiera lo hubiese permitido? No sé Eddie, me gustaba su carácter, que siempre quieras cuidar de todos, que te preocuparas… Me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos… —suspiró profundamente —. No importa, ¿sí? Ya pasará, estoy seguro.

Eddie se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia la pared que tenía enfrente.

—Tuve una discusión con mi mujer antes de venir a Derry. Ella insistía en venir, le dije que no, que iba con unos amigos de la infancia, que ninguno llevaría a su pareja… Acabó diciéndome que me dejaría si iba solo, me dolió pero vine igualmente. Y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado es como que… No me importaría.

Richie alzó una ceja.

—¿No te importa dejar a tu mujer?

—No. Ya no tengo miedo de estar solo —dijo antes de sonreír ampliamente —. ¡Mírame! He sobrevivido al ataque de un payaso asesino. ¡Y dos veces! Creo que ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga, ¡como por ejemplo ir a una piscina pública!

Richie sonrió con cariño.

—Tienes metas muy raras…

Eddie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No creo que sea capaz de dejarla en persona, pero para eso están los abogados. ¿No? —dijo sonriente.

Richie negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

—Me alegra mucho que te hayas liberado como hombre oprimido, de verdad que sí. Aunque eso no ayuda a mi reciente confesión, pero estoy contento por ti.

—¿Cómo qué no? Voy a estar soltero, eso podría ayudarte.

—¿Y eso en qué podría ayudarme? —preguntó Richie sin entender.

Eddie rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de imbécil…? Vamos a ser francos, tú y Beverly no eráis las únicas dos personas a las que os gustaban los hombres —le dijo sin rodeos —. Yo me di cuenta tarde, demasiado tarde pero me di cuenta al final. Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y nos he imaginado como pareja muchas veces. Quizás, podríamos… Ver qué pasa.

Richie no respondió, retrocedió hasta el baño que había en la habitación, cogió un canuto vacío de papel higiénico y cuando salió de allí se lo tiró a Eddie a la cabeza. El hombre se sujetó la frente con ambas manos.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? —preguntó a voz de grito —. ¡Estoy convaleciente! No me puedes provocar tensión ni ningún movimiento brusco, se me podrían saltar los puntos y podría morir desangrado.

—Oh sí, esto es real —murmuró Richie —. Perdona Ed, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

—¿Y no podías pellizcarte el brazo? Joder Richie…

—¿Hablas en serio o solo estás intentando que no me sienta mal? Porque si es eso no lo estás arreglando.

—Créeme cuando digo que acabo de descubrir en mí mismo una seguridad que desconocía —le dijo —. Una cita, o dos, ver que tal nos va… Quizás funcionemos como pareja. Tu serás el caótico y gilipollas de siempre y yo seré el que te haga poner los pies en el suelo

—¿Y si no sale bien? —preguntó Richie —. ¿Y si no sale bien absolutamente nada y no te gusto?

—Si no lo intentamos no vamos a saberlo nunca, ¿no? Podríamos funcionar de puta madre y morirnos de viejos juntos.

Richie no parecía convencido de aquello. Nunca había tenido una relación romántica pero había bromeado sobre suficientes como para saber que existía un alto número de posibilidades de que no si la relación se rompía no podrían volver a ser amigos como hasta ahora.

—Richie, soy yo quien estudia las estadísticas de cualquier cosa antes de dar una opinión válida. Y podría merecer la pena el intento, ¿no crees?

—Supongo…

Eddie asintió.

—Tengo tu palabra entonces, te llamaré cuando esté asentado en un nuevo piso y podríamos organizar una cita. Donde quieras, el cómico desplumado eres tú.

—Tengo más dinero del que crees, Spaguetti.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de reírse.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Eddie.

—¿Con los demás o a solas?

—A solas.

—Vale. Hasta mañana —dijo moviendo la mano.

Richie salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Estaba asustado. Se sentó en una silla del pasillo y se tapó las manos con la cara. Aquello era real, tenía que serlo. Habían acabado con el payaso por lo que Eddie estaba hablando en serio.

¿Tendría que contarle que nunca había estado con nadie? Quizás. Aunque de momento solo se dejaría llevar. Se sentía como si sintiera al vacío sin paracaídas pero le gustaba la sensación que le estaba provocando.


End file.
